Der perfekte Moment
by Zwiebelbaguette
Summary: Spock war gestorben und zurückgekommen. Doch bisher kam der perfekte Moment nie. Wie soll man ein Gespräch führen, das alles ändern konnte?


Das Copyright liegt bei ... ich denke Paramount. Jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Leider.

Slashig. Weiß nicht, ob es was taugt, aber es gibt Dinge, die müssen raus. Also viel Spaß.

* * *

Spock war gestorben. Und wieder am Leben. Doch Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob alles wieder beim Alten war. Und bei welchem Alten denn? Schon einmal hatte Jim seinen besten Freund verloren. Spock war damals auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurückgekehrt, und als er wiederkam, war er noch kühler, noch rationaler, noch logischer als zuvor. Schon damals hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Spock verloren zu haben. McCoy war sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob man dem Vulkanier noch trauen konnte.

Spock nicht trauen? Nie im Leben wäre Jim auf so einen Gedanken gekommen. Sie gehörten doch zusammen. Und Loyalität war nicht abhängig von Gefühlen. Oder etwa doch?

Aber dann waren sie doch irgendwie wieder zusammengewachsen. Ein Team, obwohl sie doch getrennt waren. Spock als Ausbilder und Jim als … alter Mann. Admiral nannte man ihn, doch was hatte das für einen Sinn? Man saß in einem Sessel, auf einem Planeten, sah weder die Sterne, noch fremde Wesen. Nur zu Inspektionen durfte man auf Schiffe. Aber wenigstens sah er Spock. Ab und zu.

Und dann starb der beste erste Offizier, den je ein Captain in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte gehabt hatte. Und Jim verlor den besten Teil seiner Selbst. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug war, musste er dann noch damit klarkommen, dass Spock sich wieder änderte. Es tat weh, ihn als leere Hülle zu sehen und es tat weh, zu sehen, wie Spock erst wieder lernen musste – und wieder noch unemotionaler handelte und dachte. Aber wenigstens waren sie jetzt wieder zusammen. Der Captain und sein erster Offizier, obwohl beide denselben Rang bekleideten.

Und schließlich taute Spock auf. Er kam mit zum Camping. Das war vielleicht nicht die ideale Umgebung für einen Vulkanier, aber ohne ihn wäre Jim gestorben – und ohne ihn wäre es unglaublich langweilig gewesen. Dumm nur, dass sie wieder keine Zeit alleine verbringen konnten. Aber Pille war ebenso einsam wie sie, er hatte nur Jim, keine Familie, sie konnten ihn nicht alleine rumsitzen lassen. Also konnte Jim es immer noch nicht wagen.

All die Jahre hatte er es gewusst, gefühlt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Erst als er sah, wie ein Torpedo den Körper seines engsten Vertrauten zur Ruhe betten sollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er viel zu viel Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen. Dass es Dinge gab, die man erledigen musste, solange noch Zeit war, egal wie unangenehm sie schienen. Wenn es zu spät war, wurde es nur noch unangenehmer, die Ungewissheit wurde erdrückend.

Doch Jim schien eine zweite Chance zu bekommen. Er wusste, diesmal würde er sie nicht verstreichen lassen können. Nur wie sollte er anfangen? Wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt?

Wieder einmal kam ein Notfall dazwischen. Kein Landurlaub, kein gemeinsames Baden in einem See in der Wildnis. Keine romantische Stimmung am Lagerfeuer. Wieder keine Möglichkeit, bei der man sich hätte näher kommen können. ‚_Ich will nicht, dass einer von uns stirbt, ohne Gewissheit … nein, ich will nicht, dass einer von uns stirbt, ohne dass ICH Gewissheit habe._'

Jetzt standen sie im Turbolift, auf dem Weg zum nächsten Auftrag, dreckig, unrasiert – er zumindest. Spock sah so perfekt aus, wie immer. Jim war müde, wollte sich das aber nicht anmerken lassen. Nicht nur müde im physischen Sinne. Er war es leid, dass immer alles schief ging.

Nur, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, murmelte er vor sich hin: „Ich könnte eine Dusche vertragen." Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, seinen ersten Offizier antworten zu hören. Es war nur ein simples „Ja, Captain", aber dennoch war es merkwürdig, dass Spock einer so belanglosen Aussage Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. ‚_Stinke ich so sehr, oder sollte mir das etwas anderes sagen?_'

Sein ganzes Gespräch bezüglich des Auftrags über konnte Jim an nichts anderes denken, als an Spocks Aussage. Dass zwei simple Worte ihn so verwirren könnten, hätte er niemals gedacht. „Rufen Sie die Mannschaft in einer Stunde auf dem Freizeitdeck zusammen." Und die Zeit würde er nutzen, um zu duschen. „Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke. Ich werde mich erst einmal frisch machen", wies er an, doch sein erster Offizier widersprach. „Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Captain, würde auch ich es bevorzugen, mich zunächst frisch zu machen." Kein Unterton und kein Blick sagte etwas anderes aus, als dass Spock nun einmal eben auch unter die Dusche wollte. Vielleicht hatte Jim vorhin einfach nur nicht verstanden, dass sein vulkanischer Freund meinte, dass sie wohl alle eine Dusche benötigten.

„Nun gut, dann … Chekov? Sie übernehmen." Damit ging er auf den Turbolift zu und bemerkte, wie Spock ihm folgte. Und dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen beiden. Sie waren alleine. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Das konnte wohl kaum als die passende Zeit angesehen werden.

„Geiselnahme beenden", murmelte er. „Mit einem Schiff, das auseinander bricht, wenn man es nur ansieht. Wir haben schon deutlich schlimmeres geschafft, oder?"

„In der Tat", war die einzige Antwort des Vulkaniers, bevor der Lift anhielt und sie den Korridor hinunter gingen. Jim lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Einerseits mochte er Spocks Art, aber andererseits? Manchmal wünschte er sich schon ein wenig mehr…Menschlichkeit.

„Nun gut, wir sehen uns in einer Stunde", meinte Jim und überspielte seine Unsicherheit so gut es ging. Nein, das war nicht die Zeit und nicht der Ort für das Gespräch, was er nun schon seit Jahren vor sich herschob. Er bog in Richtung seines Quartiers ab und verschwand darin.

Gerade, als er seine Kleidung abgelegt hatte, machte seine Tür das vertraute Geräusch, eines ‚anklopfenden' Besuchers. „Ich bin gerade unpässlich", rief er nur zur verschlossenen Tür, nicht gewillt, jetzt zu öffnen. „Captain? Dürfte ich Ihre Dusche nutzen? Scheinbar sind die Duschen auch nicht alle einsatzbereit", hörte er seinen Lieblingsvulkanier fragen. Was sollte er denn nun tun? „Spock, hat das nicht Zeit, bis ich … nun …wieder angezogen bin?"

Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Spock die Augenbraue hochzog, ohne es durch das massive Metall sehen zu können. „Als erster Offizier habe ich dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihren Befehlen Folge geleistet wird. Ich muss vor Ihnen auf dem Freizeitdeck sein. Daher wäre es nur logisch, wenn ich als erster duschen könnte", antwortete der spitzohrige Mann schließlich und Jim seufzte laut auf. Dann schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ließ seinen Freund ein. Das war mehr als peinlich. Natürlich hatte Spock ihn schon oben ohne gesehen. Oft. ‚_Warum ging eigentlich spätestens bei jedem dritten Einsatz mein Oberteil kaputt?_' Aber dies hier war anders.

Der Vulkanier war noch vollständig bekleidet, trug aber eine Wechseluniform und Handtücher bei sich. „Ich danke Ihnen", meinte er in seinem normalen Ton und blickte sich um. Dann schritt er in Richtung der Duschkabine. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, vor Jim seine Kleidung abzulegen, auch wenn es diesem peinlich war. Dann drehte sich Spock auch noch zu seinem Captain um. „Allerdings spräche auch nichts dagegen, die Zeit zu sparen und gemeinsam zu duschen. Bei dem angedachten Urlaub hätte man auch gemeinsam den See zum Baden genutzt."

Ihm schien diese Situation nicht im Geringsten unangenehm. Jetzt gerade war Jim neidisch auf Spock. Dessen vulkanische Gelassenheit hätte er auch gerne gehabt, als er nun sein Handtuch ablegte und mit seinem ersten Offizier gemeinsam in die Duschkabine trat. „Das wäre doch mal ein interessanter Ort für eine Mannschaftsbesprechung", versuchte er, die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen, doch Spock zog nur die Augenbraue in die Höhe und konzentrierte sich dann ganz darauf, sich selbst zu reinigen.

„Das scheint Ihnen nicht im Geringsten unangenehm zu sein", stellte Jim überrascht fest und musterte Spock eher unwillkürlich.

„Sollte es das, Sir?"

„Jim, Spock. Nennen Sie mich doch endlich einfach Jim. Und… nun ja, da, wo ich herkomme, duschen zwei Männer nicht einfach mit einander, selbst wenn sie noch so gute Freunde sind. Es sei denn, in einem Sportstudio, aber das …ist was anderes, als so privat unter sich zu sein."

„Nun, unter Vulkaniern ist das auch nicht normal. Allerdings habe ich unsere Freundschaft noch nie als normal betrachtet. Daher sind mir nicht-alltägliche Situationen nicht mehr unangenehm. Sie sind für mich eher zur Routine geworden."

Da konnte Jim auch nicht widersprechen. Stattdessen begann er nun auch endlich, sich zu säubern. Rasieren musste er sich gleich auch noch. Vielleicht hätte er besser zwei Stunden anberaumen sollen. Immerhin hatten sie eh eine deutlich längere Reise vor sich. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät.

„Vielleicht gibt es keinen perfekten Augenblick", grübelte Jim leise und merkte nicht, wie Spock ihn beobachtete. „Man könnte jeden Moment sterben, es kann immer etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Auf den perfekten Moment zu warten, kann heißen, etwas Wichtiges nie zu sagen."

„In der Tat, doch worauf wollen Sie hinaus, …Jim?"

„Wie? Oh, ich habe nur laut gedacht. Denke ich. Spock?"

„Ja, Captain?"

„Nur mal rein hypothetisch… Wenn Sie jemanden kennen würden, seit Jahren, der Ihnen näher wäre, als jeder Mann auf der Welt. Oder jede Frau. Sagen wir, näher als jedes andere Wesen. Dieser jenige wäre Ihr bester Freund, doch Sie würden schon seit langer Zeit merken, dass sich Ihre Gefühle für denjenigen geändert haben. Würden Sie es ihm sagen? Oder ihr? Oder würden Sie zu sehr Angst haben, dass Ihre Freundschaft darunter leiden könnte, und daher schweigen, auch wenn es weh tut, keine Gewissheit über die Gefühle ihres Freundes zu haben, und ihm oder ihr nie so nahe sein zu können, wie Sie sich das wünschen? Was würden Sie tun?"

Spock schien einen Moment zu überlegen, Jim zu mustern. Dann meinte er: „Eine Freundschaft der von Ihnen beschriebenen Intensität würde auch mit der unangenehmen Situation einer unerwiderten Liebe umgehen können. Und wenn Sie Glück haben, erwidert Dr. McCoy diese Gefühle."

„McCoy? Wer redet denn von Pille? Ich und …Pille? Nein, nie im Leben." Jim starrte Spock entgeistert an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, der Dr. machte am meisten Sinn, wenn man annimmt, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit nicht nur hypothetisch diese Situation durchspielen wollten, sondern sich tatsächlich auch in einer solchen befinden. Wenn ich mich getäuscht haben sollte, möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Aber ich nahm an, Sie hätten einen expliziten Grund, meinen Rat zu suchen."

Jim schüttelte nur den Kopf. So intelligent und doch manchmal so unglaublich blind. „Es war nicht Pille, über den ich sprach", murmelte er leise.

„Darf ich erfahren, über wen Sie dann sprachen?"

„Über einen gewissen, spitzohrigen Mann, der scheinbar einfach nicht versteht", stöhnte Jim verzweifelt und blickte Spock in die Augen.

Spocks Augenbrauen näherten sich kurz einander an, während sich seine Augen verengten, als könnte er die Situation so genauer betrachten. Dann entfernten sie sich wieder voneinander, damit eine Augenbraue in die Höhe wandern konnte. Schließlich sprach er wieder: „In diesem Fall kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass es keinerlei negative Auswirkungen auf die von Ihnen beschriebene Freundschaft geben wird."

Jim wandte den Blick ab. „Verstehe. Gut, dann … danke ich Ihnen für den Rat", murmelte er und drehte sich lieber um. Er wollte Spocks Blick gerade nicht mehr begegnen. „Ich würde Sie bitten, darüber mit niemandem zu sprechen und auch wir sollten über eine solch leidige Angelegenheit nicht weiter…" Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und versuchte, ihn umzudrehen. Jim gab nach und blickte seinen ersten Offizier an, auch wenn er lieber im Boden versunken wäre.

„Nun missverstehen Sie mich, Jim", meinte Spock in seinem üblichen, eher distanzierten Ton, doch die Hand, die nun nach Jims griff, sprach eine andere Sprache. „Ich habe mich nie nach einer Gefährtin gesehnt, da ich bereits in unserer Freundschaft alles hatte, was ich brauchte, um ein erfülltes Leben zu führen. Ich sah mich als Ihren Gefährten an, seit dem ich mein erstes Pon Farr durchlaufen habe. Nur Sie haben das nie bemerkt. Sie schienen auch eher an Frauen interessiert. Aber ich gebe zu, dass … meine menschliche Seite Schmerz verspürte, wann immer mein Captain jemand anderem näher war, als mir. Daher würde ich eine gewisse Exklusivität unserer… Beziehung durchaus schätzen und wäre glücklich, auch in Ihren Augen als Ihr Gefährte zu gelten."

Jims Blick wurde weich, auch wenn Spock unverändert aussah. Er trat etwas näher an seinen vulkanischen Freund heran und legte die Arme um ihn und seinen Kopf auf Spocks Schulter. „Ich hätte viel früher den Mut finden sollen, was?", fragte er leise.

„In der Tat, das wäre von Vorteil gewesen. Für uns beide. Wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt."

„Vielleicht wärst du nicht gestorben."

„Nun, ich denke, so weitreichende Konsequenzen hätte eine Veränderung der Art unserer Beziehung nicht gehabt. Aber dennoch wäre eine frühere Aussprache wünschenswert gewesen." Nun legte auch Spock die Arme um seinen Captain, auch wenn er das längst nicht mit so einer Sicherheit tat, wie Jim eben.

„Spock?"

„Ja, Jim?"

„Was sagen wir der Besatzung?"

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, unsere … Partnerschaft zu verheimlichen. Es würde vermutlich Dinge komplizierter gestalten. Aber der Captain trifft die letzte Entscheidung."

Jim fiel auf, dass Spock sich noch immer scheute, ihn zu duzen. Aber er selbst wusste auch noch nicht genau, wie er mit dieser Situation umzugehen hatte. „Nun, wir sollten uns vielleicht beeilen. Wir haben leider jetzt nicht wirklich Zeit." Damit löste er sich von Spock und sie beide duschten zu Ende, um sich dann anzuziehen.

„Also auf in ein neues Abenteuer", murmelte Jim, der seine Uniform noch einmal zurecht zog. „Versprichst du mir eins?"

Spock blickte ihn fragend an.

„Versuch bitte, nicht schon wieder zu sterben. Das eine Mal war schon zu viel für mich."

„Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben."

Kurz drückte Jim die Hand seines Partners, dann blieb keine Zeit mehr für Intimitäten. Sie hatten Geiseln zu befreien.


End file.
